Everybody needs a second chance
by CaptainIceCream
Summary: Alors que Blaine est mort dans un accident affreux et que lui même est dans le coma, Kurt entend chaque jour une voix lui parler. Et au fur et à mesure que le temps passe, cette voix devient son ami, son réconfort, son lien avec le monde, son âme soeur..
1. Prologue

Everybody needs a second chance

Kurtofsky

Kurt Hummel apprécia une dernière fois son reflet dans le boudoir de sa chambre. Il tourna sur lui même, vérifiant que sa veste aux couleurs de la Dalton Academy tombait parfaitement sur son corps, puis il sortit de sa chambre en attrapant son sac en bandouillère. Kurt était parmi les Warblers depuis trois mois et il ne s'était jamais senti aussi bien, malgré sa défaite aux Régionals. Il avait Blaine, à présent, et la douceur de ses baisers pour se dire au revoir en sortant du lycée, plus personne ne le bousculait dans les couloirs et il s'était vu attribué plusieurs solos depuis son duo avec Blaine, sur Candles des Hey Monday. C'était leur chanson, la chanson de leur histoire, et rien ne pouvait détruire cette dernière. Il lança un _au revoir _à son père, avant de sortir de la maison pour rejoindre son petit-ami, l'attendant dans son 4x4 noir. Il l'embrassa chastement, et tous deux commencèrent à bavarder tandis que le plus âgé les conduisait à la Dalton Academy, sur une route glissante.

Trop glissante.

Le 4x4 fit brusquement une ambardée sur la droite, et percuta violemment un arbre à l'orée du bois. Tout c'était passé si vite que Kurt n'avait rien vu. Il avait juste entendu le cri horrifié de Blaine et sentit la carosserie se plier contre l'écorce. L'accident avait causé tellement de bruit que Kurt avait l'impression d'être devenu sourd lorsqu'il n'entendit plus rien. A côté de lui, il n'entendait plus la respiration de Blaine. Un liquide chaud coulait de sa propre épaule et de sa tempe : il saignait abondamment et ça le brûlait atrocement. Sa vue était brouillée par des larmes de douleur et de peur. Sa jambe tordue aurait dû lui faire mal mais il ne sentait plus rien, à part la chaleur de son sang. Dans un mouvement fébrile et désespéré, il tourna sa tête pour voir son petit-ami. Mais ses yeux bruns étaient déjà en train de se voiler et de ternir par le spectre de la mort. Kurt sentit son coeur s'arrêter. Blaine allait mourir. Ses sanglots redoublèrent tandis qu'il porta une main ensanglantée à la joue de son ami. Ce dernier ne réussit qu'à lui sourir faiblement et lâcher quelques mots, la voix cassée.

-« La mort ferme les yeux des morts et ouvre ceux des survivants. »

Et sur ces derniers mots, le coeur de Blaine lâcha et la vie disparut. Kurt hurla de désespoir, triste, mort à l'intérieur mais vivant à l'extérieur, les mains tachées du sang de celui qu'il eut aimé.

Et puis Kurt ne ressentit plus rien. Ses plaies dégoulinantes de sang ne le brûlaient plus. Ses larmes ne l'importaient plus. Il ne sentit même pas son corps être déplacé par les mains rugueuses de l'ambulancier. Il n'entendait pas le bip bip incessant de la machine qui continuait de faire battre son coeur. Il était mort en même temps que Blaine. C'était la seule phrase qu'il arrivait à comprendre.

Blaine était mort.


	2. Partie 1

THAT'S WHAT YOU'VE MISSED ON... GLEE !

Alors que tout allait pour le mieux dans leur couple, Kurt et Blaine ont eu un accident de voiture atroce. Blaine n'a pas survécu, tandis que Kurt est plongé dans le coma pour sa survie...

C'est bizarre. Je ne ressens plus rien. Je n'arrive même pas à bouger mes mains manicurées. Il y a un drôle de bruit suraigü à côté de moi, et ce n'est pas la voix de Berry, vu le _bip bip _que ça produit. J'essaye de lever un oeil et de voir qui est là, mais mon corps ne répond plus. Je dois être en train de dormir, oui, c'est ça, je fais un rêve ! Allez Kurt... Ouvre moi ces putains d'yeux ! ... Rien ne vient. Je suis mort ? C'est le paradis ? Mon ventre me fait mal, comme si je m'étais pris des coups de couteau. Mon épaule me tiraille. Une odeur anisée titille mes narines, une odeur de désinfectant. Je suis à l'hopital. Est-ce que c'est mon cauchemar qui est devenu réalité ? Est-ce que Blaine est vraiment... mort ? J'ai envie de pleurer. Le bip bip incessant à côté de moi me vrille les tympans, mais j'arrive à entendre une voix d'homme à côté de moi.

-« Kurt... Reviens.»

C'est papa. Sa voix est tiraillée par les sanglots et je sens la pression de sa main sur la mienne. J'ai terriblement envie de lui répondre que je suis là, mais je n'arrive pas ni à parler, ni à lui serrer la main. Je suis dans le coma. Non. Je suis déjà mort, puisque Blaine l'est. Je n'ai aucune raison de rester en vie. Papa pourra me survivre, avec Caroll et Finn. Finn, ce fils hétéro qu'il n'a jamais eu. J'ai un violent relant de rancoeur lorsque j'entends une autre voix.

-« Burt... On devrait rentrer. Il doit se reposer. Ca fait une semaine qu'on vient le voir. Il doit être épuisé. »

C'est Caroll. Je me souris intérieurement. Je ne suis pas fatigué, du tout. A part la douler lancinante de mon coeur, je ne ressens rien. La main de ma belle-mère s'attarde sur mon front, caressant avec douceur une de mes plaies. Je soupire, mais ils ne semblent rien entendre. Je suis prisonnier de mon propre corps. J'ai la gorge sèche, mais le flux de nutriments de la perfusion me maintient en vie. Combien de temps vais-je rester comme ça, à moitié mort, à moitié vivant, comptant les étoiles imaginaires dans l'immensité vide de mes pensées ? J'entends mon père se lever avec Caroll et sortir de ma chambre. Leurs pas deviennent de plus en plus lointain, et je sens que je suis à nouveau seul. Sous mes paupières, les larmes affluent mais ne tombent pas. Je ne peux même plus pleurer et encore moins chanter. Chanter pour Blaine, mon unique amour, qui est mort par ma faute. Je l'avais supplié de venir me chercher, le jour d'avant l'accident... Je n'ai pas le temps de m'apitoyer sur mon sort. Une infirmière arrive pour un check-up de mes fonctions vitales, avec un autre médecin. Ils s'affairent autour de moi : ça me rappelle quand j'étais malade et que ma mère me bordait. Si ça se trouve, je vais peut-être la rejoindre ? Et rejoindre Blaine, par la même occasion. L'infirmière consulte mon dossier - j'entends le bruissement des feuilles sur ses doigts - puis, elle soupire.

-« Et dire qu'il a seulement dix-huit ans... »

-« Je sais, Mary. C'est difficile de soigner des gosses mourants, hein ? »

L'infimière - Mary - renifle, comme si elle s'apprêtait à pleurer.

-« Ca me fait bizarre de penser que dans un mois on devra proposer à sa famille de le débrancher, alors que je me suis habituée à venir le voir...»

Elle renifle de plus belle et je sens mon coeur s'arrêter littéralement - le bip bip s'affolant désespéremment. Je vais mourir. Et malgré toute mon envie de rejoindre Blaine et ma mère, j'ai du mal à croire ce que je viens d'entendre. Je vais mourir. Mon coeur se calme - on vient de m'injecter encore une autre substance dans ma perfusion. Le médecin et Mary soupirent de soulagement, tandis que cette dernière ferme mon dossier et le pose sur mon chevet. Mon masque à oxygène me dégoute. J'ai envie de vomir, ça me retourne les tripes et j'ai de nouveau envie de pleurer. En un mois, je vais devoir m'habituer à cette douleur et à cette peine qui ne pourra pas s'évacuer. Mary et le docteur sortent de ma chambre. La seule chose que je peux faire pour me dire que je suis vivant, c'est de soupirer. Au bout d'un moment, j'ai les idées tellement embrouillées que je finis par m'endormir.

Être dans le coma, c'est comme vivre dans un rêve. A l'exception que tu ne vois rien mais que tu entends tout. Comme ta vue ne te sert à rien, tes autres sens s'aiguisent - tu parviens à distinguer quelqu'un qui a mangé d'un qui a cuisiné. Et le temps passe lentement, lentement, infiniment lentement. Ca fait trois jours que j'ai appris que j'allais mourir. Apprendre quelque chose du genre, ça vous change de l'intérieur. On devient subitement triste, en colère, heureux et déçu, comme lorsque vous venez d'apprendre une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelles. J'ai l'impression que, finalement, ça m'est égal. J'ai pris goût à entendre Mercedes, Rachel et Quinn chanter autour de moi des prières - même si je ne crois pas en Dieu. Je crois que ça fait même du bien à papa et Caroll de voir qu'ils ne sont pas tous seuls. En revanche, je n'ai toujours pas entendu Finn. Il n'est jamais venu, je le sens.

Tiens, la porte de ma chambre d'hopital grince - quelqu'un entre. Vu le pas loud et incertain de cet personne, ça doit être Finn. Du moins je l'espère. J'ai besoin d'entendre un garçon - même si Artie, Puck, Mike et même Mister Schue sont déjà venus me voir. Finn s'assoit sur le tabouret mis à la disposition des visiteurs et prend ma main. Je souris intérieurement - si j'étais éveillé, il ne l'aurait jamais fait, de peur qu'on ne le traite de gay. Il prend une grande bouffée d'air - il s'apprête à parler.

-« Salut, Kurt. »

Ca n'est pas Finn. C'est Karofsky. Mon sang ne fait qu'un tour - j'ai peur. Et si il était venu pour me débrancher ? Mon rythme cardiaque s'accélère - la machine enchaîne les bip à une vitesse peu normale. Il se lève brusquement. Mon coeur continue de battre comme un fou. La peur que j'éprouve ne peut pas se manifester autrement. Il appuye sur le bouton d'appel d'urgence. Quelques instants plus tard, Mary se rue dans ma chambre, envoye valdinguer brutalement Karofsky contre ma table de chevet - j'entends un gros CLANG ! - et fait de son mieux pour calmer mon coeur. Au bout d'un long moment où j'ai l'impression de mourir, le bip bip se calme.

-« N'y faites attention. Ne le prenez pour vous même. Dans le coma, ça peut arriver souvent au patient. »

Alors c'est ça que je suis devenu. Un patient quelconque, un énième numéro sur la liste. Je sais que je vais mourir, mais ça me fait un pincement au coeur. Mary s'éclipse de ma chambre, me laissant avec Karofsky. J'ai des souvenirs de sa violence qui me remonte à la mémoire et j'ai encore plus peur - cette fois sans que mon coeur ne s'emballe. Il reprend place à côté de moi, mais ne prend pas cette fois ma main. Je suis troublé : mais pourquoi Karofsky vient il me voir ? Il ne peut pas savoir que je l'entends.

-« Est-ce que tu m'entends, Kurt ? »

J'ai envie de répondre oui mais je ne peux rien faire.

-« Ca fait longtemps que je ne t'ai pas parlé, hein ? En faite, je viens de me rendre compte que je t'ai toujours crié dessus. »

Sa voix semble mélancolique. Je me rappelle brutalement son baiser - mon premier baiser - un souvenir que j'ai toujours voulu occulter de ma mémoire. Je me souviens le nombre de fois où j'avais rêvé que ce soit Blaine qui m'embrasse ainsi... A l'évocation de son nom, je suis assaillis de tristesse. Karofsky reprend :

-« Je... Je ne comprends pas ce qui t'es arrivé, Kurt. J'aimerais que tu m'expliques, mais tu es dans le coma, donc... donc voilà quoi. Déjà que ton vieux ne sait pas que je suis là... J'imagine sa réaction. »

Moi aussi. Il l'aurait tué sur place.

-« Je m'en veux terriblement, Kurt. »


	3. Partie 2

THAT'S WHAT YOU'VE MISSED ON... GLEE !

Alors que tout allait pour le mieux dans leur couple, Kurt et Blaine ont eu un accident de voiture atroce. Blaine n'a pas survécu, tandis que Kurt est plongé dans le coma pour sa survie. Dans son coma, il entend tout, et il apprend ainsi que dans un mois, si il ne va pas mieux, on le débranchera, et il mourra. Très bouleversé par cela malgré son état, il reçoit la visite de Burt, Caroll, mais aussi que Karofsky...

-« Je m'en veux terriblement, Kurt. »

Rien que cette toute petite phrase me chamboule. Je sens que sa main tire légèrement sur la couverture sur moi. Mais pourquoi s'excuse-t-il ? J'ai le coeur qui tambourine violemment. Je le déteste. Il a fait de ma vie en enfer, et monsieur ose venir se pointer à mon chevet et me faire perdre mon temps ? J'aimerais qu'il parte. Mais je ne peux rien faire - mon coma m'empêche de le mettre dehors. Je sens qu'il baisse la tête et une effluve de son parfum me revient. C'est mentholé, poivré, brute, viril. Il ne dit plus rien. J'ai la tête qui tourne et je soupire. Il n'entend pas. J'ai la gorge qui se serre. Karofsky glissa sa main vers la mienne et son index s'enroule autour de mon petit doigt. J'aimerais qu'il me lâche. Il n'est pas mon ami. Il n'a rien à faire là. Si seulement j'avais le contrôle de mon corps.

-« Des fois je me demande si tu me pardonneras. »

Non. Je ne te pardonnerai jamais. Tu me dégoutes. C'est ce que j'ai envie de lui dire. A cause de lui, j'ai perdu des amis, mon Glee Club et mon premier baiser - celui que je réservais pour la personne que j'aimais, Blaine. Je suis sans dessus-dessous. Je soupire avec toute la fureur que j'arrive à exprimer, mais de nouveau, il ne prête pas attention à cet infime détail. Il verra quand je serais à nouveau là... En me disant cela, j'ai un pincement au coeur et j'ai envie de me mettre une baffe : de toute façon, je ne reviendrai jamais. Dans trois semains et quatre jours, je serais mort. Il pourra m'oublier et faire sa vie en se moquant de ma mort _stupide _avec mon copain _gay et loser. _Connard. J'ai envie de lui balancer des insultes au visage.

-« Est ce que... Est ce que je peux t'expliquer ce que je suis et comment je le suis devenu ? » me demande-t-il en se levant.

J'ai beau avoir envie de dire non, ma curiosité me titille.

-« De toute façon, je suis même pas sûr de que tu m'entendes alors... Tu ne pourras m'en tenir rigueur, de prendre de ton temps, hein ? En plus, tu dois t'ennuyer, seul, ici... »

Rien que le fait qu'il me parle comme si j'étais toujours en vie me met du baume au coeur. Pour quelqu'un dans ce monde, je ne suis pas encore mort. Papa et Caroll pleurent toujours lorsqu'ils viennent me voir en priant. Karofsky fait lentement le tour de mon lit et s'assoit sur le rebord de ce dernier, à côté de mes pieds. J'ai terriblement envie d'entendre son histoire. J'ai tout mon temps.

-« Pour mon père - tu l'as vu lors de nos... problèmes... - j'ai toujours été un vrai garçon. Je jouais pas aux poupées, je me bagarrais à la récréation et je jouais au football. Mon père, c'est un homme pas commode. Il est à la tête de la _Lima West Fundation,_ et c'est pas le genre d'homme à avoir une tapette comme fils. Une tapette comme moi. Alors je suis devenu super macho et homophobe comme il voulait. Un vrai fils modelable.» me dit-il en pianotant du bout de ses doigts sur ma couverture. « Mais j'ai toujours bien aimé les garçons. Ils sont cools. Et puis eux, ils m'acceptaient. J'ai toujours été un peu _lourd_, tu vois. Le genre de petit gros qu'on vient pas chercher. C'est grâce à ça que j'ai pu entrer dans l'équipe de football. J'adore ça, le foot. Ou du moins, mon père adore ça. Moi, je trouve ça inutile. Ca pue la transpiration dans les vestiaires et j'apprécie moyennement de me faire agresser par un joueur adverse. Mais là-bas, sous la douche, une fois... J'ai regardé les autres gars. Et je me suis dit "Waouh, Karofsky, t'as de la chance d'être entouré de gars aussi beaux." Ce jour-là, quand je suis rentré chez moi, je n'étais plus pareil. J'étais rouge de honte lorsque je regardais mon père dans les yeux. J'étais... gay. Je suis gay. Et c'était bizarre. Je n'ai pas réussi à dormir de la nuit. » lance-t-il en arrêtant de tapoter ma couverte des doigts. « Je t'en ai toujours voulu, Kurt. Je t'en ai voulu parce que tu as le cran que je n'ai pas. Au départ, je te regardais comme une bête de foire, avec ton nouveau _Patrick Marcov_ ou un truc du genre...»

Mark Jacobs. C'est Mark Jacobs, espèce d'inculte.

-« Mais tu resplendissais, tu irradiais. C'était impossible de te louper dans les couloirs. Tu ne le voyais peut-être pas, mais je... Je te mattais un peu en douce. Azimio l'a vu et... j'ai eu peur qu'il comprenne que tu m'interréssais. C'est comme ça que j'ai commençé à te slusher. Oh putain, Kurt... Si tu savais combien je m'en veux...»

Cette révélation me cloue encore plus à mon lit. Il s'en veut. C'est terriblement contradictoire avec ses actes. Je ne compte plus le nombre de slushies qu'il m'a envoyé...

-« Quand j'ai commencé à te bousculer... C'était parce que mes... mes sentiments grandissaient à vue d'oeil. J'étais terrifié. Terrifié à l'idée qu'on l'apprenne. Terrifié à l'idée qu'ils ne soient pas réciproques. J'ai essayé de me convaincre que je te détestais. Que t'étais un sale pédé. Mais ça ne changeait rien. Les seuls contacts que j'arrivais à avoir avec toi, c'était de te pousser. Et c'est pourquoi je me déteste. Je n'attendais qu'une chose. Que tu me dises que tu me détestes. Comme ça, je me serais rabattu sur quelqu'un d'autre, et je t'aurais peut-être oublié. Mais quand tu es venu me voir, dans les vestiaires... Tu n'as pas dit que tu me détestais. Ok, tu as du me traiter de _petit garçon potelé,_ ou d'un truc du genre... J'ai pris ça pour une avance. Et je t'ai embrassé. C'était mon premier et unique baiser. Et après, quand tu m'as repoussé... Non, je vais pas parler de ça, c'est un peu trop dur. J'ai pleuré, en rentrant chez moi. Je suis resté cloitré dans ma chambre jusqu'au lendemain. Mon père ne m'a rien demandé. Mon père s'en fout, de moi. C'est la vie. »

Non. Ca n'est pas une vie. Je comprends un peu mieux Karofsky. Mais je ne veux pas lui pardonner. Il me dégoute encore trop pour ça.

-« Et puis, tu es parti à Dalton. Ca m'a tué. Littéralement. Je me suis aperçu que tu me manquais. Mais j'ai appris à vivre avec ce trou dans mon coeur. Et tu as ton accident. J'ai appris ça hier. J'y ai pensé toute la nuit, j'ai pas réussi à dormir. Je ne savais pas quoi faire. Tu me manques. J'étais perdu. J'ai eu peur. Mais je suis venu ici. Parce que j'avais besoin de me confesser et que tu étais le seul qui ne pouvait pas me juger. J'ai besoin qu'on m'aide. Et tu es le seul qui peut faire quelque chose, juste en m'écoutant. »

Il y a un bruit de pas dans le couloir. Je me demande qui c'est. On ouvre lentement la porte - elle grince et Karofsky se lève brutalement. Il y a un bruit de chariot à roulettes et une odeur de désinfectant. Il soupire, sort de la chambre en laissant passer l'infirmière - j'entends un petit bruit discret de talons qui claquent sur le sol. Tout ce que j'arrive à entendre de la part de Karofsky, c'est un :

-« A bientôt, Kurt. »

Je soupire bruyamment. J'ai la tête chamboulée parce que je viens d'entendre. L'infirmière allume la radio à côté de moi, et j'entends la voix de Paul McCartney me parler à l'oreille.

_-« __Pourquoi devait-il partir, je ne sais pas, il ne l'a pas expliqué. J'ai dit quelque chose de mal, maintenant hier me manque*_ _»_

_Ironie, quand tu nous tiens._

Le lendemain, quand je me réveille, je me demande si j'ai rêvé de la journée d'hier. C'était si... si rapide. Trop, peut-être. Je me dis que j'ai dû halluciner. Ca doit être ma perfusion. J'entends un ronflement sourd à côté de moi. Ca, c'est bien papa. Mais j'ignore l'heure qu'il est. J'espère qu'il n'est pas trop tard - ça me ferait mal au coeur qu'il reste jusqu'à dormir à côté de moi. Ca fait tellement longtemps que je n'ai pas bu ni manger que je ressens un gros manque dans ma gorge. Papa ronfle un peu plus bruyamment. Quelqu'un toque à la porte et il se réveille brutalement. C'est le médecin - Papa se lève et lui dit bonjour. Il va me faire un nouveau check-up. J'ai peur. Il m'examine. Et il soulève lentement une de mes paupières. La lumière m'aveugle, j'ai l'impression de retrouver la vue. Mais ma pupille ne bouge pas. Il pointe une petite lampe de poche vers mes yeux, pour voir si le réflexe de ma pupille est toujours ok. Ce qui est le cas. Il referme mes yeux, s'affaire un peu autour de moi, puis, il demande à mon père de s'assoir. Je crains le pire.

-« Monsieur Hummel. Veuillez m'excuser d'être aussi... franc. Mais il est important que vous le sachiez. L'état de Kurt se détériore fortement. Il a un important traumatisme crânien et risque... si il se réveille... De n'avoir plus l'usage de ses jambes. »

Mon père est aux bords des larmes. Il respire par de petites bouffés d'air irrégulières et maladroites. J'ai mal pour lui, mais aussi pour moi. On vient de me confirmer mon décès. Waouh. Ca me fait un coup au moral. Le médecin s'éclipse de ma chambre et laisse mon père seul avec moi. Il pleure. Je sens ses larmes qui coulent sur ma main, qu'il tient si fermement que ça me fait mal.

-« Mais putain Kurt, réveille toi ! »

Il est furieux, furieux de peur et de tristesse. Papa ! Je suis là ! Il se retient de hurler, j'arrive à le sentir. Mon estomac gronde - mais tais-toi ! - et je soupire. Il n'arrive plus à se contenir et fond en larmes à côté de moi. Je ressens sa peur. Sa haine. Sa tristesse. Sa rancune. Il m'en veut, de le laisser seul. Il a perdu ma mère et maintenant, il va me perdre. Trois semaines et deux jours. Dans ma tête, le compte à rebours s'enclenche.


	4. Partie 3

THAT'S WHAT YOU'VE MISSED ON... GLEE !

Alors que tout allait pour le mieux dans leur couple, Kurt et Blaine ont eu un accident de voiture atroce. Blaine n'a pas survécu, tandis que Kurt est plongé dans le coma pour sa survie. Dans son coma, il entend tout, et il apprend ainsi que dans un mois, si il ne va pas mieux, on le débranchera, et il mourra. Très bouleversé par cela malgré son état, il reçoit la visite de Burt, Caroll, mais aussi de Karofsky, qui lui révèle la vérité à propos de lui, alors que le compte à rebours a commencé...

Trois semaines pile. Dans trois semaines je serais mort. Joyeux anniversaire, Kurt ! Mary et le médecin - j'ai appris hier qu'il s'appelait Dr Lake - n'ont toujours pas dit à papa qu'il fallait commencer à penser à me débrancher. Je commence à avoir l'habitude d'entendre papa et Caroll à côté de moi. Finn n'est cependant toujours pas venu. Et Karofsky n'est pas revenu depuis, non plus. J'ai dû halluciner, oui, c'est ça. C'est la morphine qu'ils me donnent qui me fait rêver. En tout cas, je n'ai plus mal à mes blessures. Par blessures, j'entends celles physiques. Ca fait une semaine que Blaine est mort. On a déjà dû l'enterrer et je n'ai même pas pu y aller. Mon coeur me fait toujours aussi mal. Alors je me parle à moi-même. Est ce que je suis en train de devenir fou ? Sérieusement ? Je dois l'être. Chanter me manque. Mary ne met plus la radio. Je me sens comme Pavarotti, incapable de gazouiller. Il me manque, lui aussi. Les Warblers me manquent. J'aurais dû faire plus attention à eux. A présent, le poids des regrets incombe mon coeur.

Etonnement, Karofsky me manque, aussi. Il était le seul qui me parlait comme si j'étais vivant, à l'hopital. Peut-être qu'il a eut honte ? Ou peur, au choix. Ou bien, il est venu un dimanche et nous sommes donc en semaine - les cours l'empêcheraient alors de venir. Il n'empêche que j'ai besoin de quelqu'un. Et ce malgré le soutien de papa et Caroll. Je soupire bruyamment. Il n'y a personne avec moi dans la salle. Je m'ennuie terriblement. Tout ce que j'entends, c'est le bip bip de la machine et les oiseaux qui piaillent derrière ma fenêtre. Je me suis habitué à les entendre. Au départ, ça m'énervait, mais maintenant ça m'apaise. J'entends le bébé de la chambre d'à côté. Il est 17h - puisqu'il hurle chaque jour à la même heure. Je soupire. Personne ne viendra avant deux heures. J'ai envie de pleurer. Mais j'ai toujours ce souvenir de Blaine, fort et fier, qui m'empêche d'être dévasté. Je me dois d'être droit. Pour lui. Rien que pour lui.

La porte grince et je parviens à entendre le pas d'un homme. Ses chaussures sont vernies - ça couine sur le sol carrelé. Il porte des fleurs. Sans aucun doute des lys. Mon nez parvient à sentir une eau de Cologne mentholée, poivrée, brute, virile. Ca me dit vaguement quelque chose. On pose les fleurs à mon chevet et il s'assied. Sa respiration est saccadée, comme si il avait couru un miles avant de venir. Je veux savoir qui c'est.

-« Hello, Kurt. Comment ça va ? »

Karofsky.

C'est Karofsky. Je n'ai donc pas halluciné. Etonnement, je ressens un soulagement. Ca m'aurait déplut de me dire que j'aurais passé mes derniers jours à croire en quelqu'un qui n'est jamais venu. Il a un journal - j'entends le bruissement des feuilles sous ses doigts. Mais qu'est ce qu'il va faire ?

-« La dernière fois, j'ai vu que tu n'avais pas de télévision. Ca doit te manquer de ne pas entendre les dernières informations. Alors je me suis dit que te lire le _Wake Up Lima_ te ferait du bien. Prêt ? » (il tourne la première page) « Ah, ça, ça va te plaire. » Il se racle la gorge avant de prendre de sa plus belle voix : « Les New Directions de McKinley High School ont remporté le championnat national de chant contre les Vocal Adrenaline du lycée de Carmel (_Ohio_) et les Angel Voices de la Kennedy High School (_Nevada_). Leur interprétation de _Coma_ (traditionnellement par Muse) a séduit le public et le jury. Ils recoivent donc le titre de meilleure chorale 2011 et la somme de 50 000 dollars. Nous les félicitons chaleureusement pour cette victoire. »

Ils ont gagné. Je souris intérieurement. Ils ont gagné ! Je lui soupire bruyamment. Il tourne une page et continue de lire. Ca fait du bien d'entendre quelqu'un d'aussi calme. Ca m'apaise. Karofsky finit par me lire l'intégralité du journal, évitant soigneusement les pages nécrologiques. C'est bon, Dave. Je sais que je vais mourir. Ca me fait un pincement au coeur. Trois semaines. Qu'est ce que je peux faire en trois semaines ? Alors que je m'interroge, il se lève et marque un temps d'hésitation. Mais qu'est ce qu'il veut, encore ?

-« Est-ce que je peux te faire la bise ? »

... Cette question me laisse interdit. J'hésite. De toute façon, je ne peux pas répondre. Il soupire bruyamment, comme si il souriait.

-« La prochaine fois. Bye, Kurt. »

Sur ces mots, il ferme la porte. Je soupire. Au moins, c'était plaisant. Je suppose qu'il a du me lire le journal pendant une petite heure. Il est donc 18h. Mary ne va pas tarder à venir pour réapprovisionner ma perfusion. Et pendant ce laps de temps très court, je parviens à m'endormir. Je rêve de Karofsky. Par Karofsky, j'entends une version améliorée. Un peu moins lourd. Un peu plus mature. Et je parviens à m'apercevoir que son visage est plutôt mignon, excepté la tronche qu'il tire tous les jours. Et alors que je rêve du footballeur qui vient de me lire le journal, le visage de Blaine me revient à l'esprit. Un Blaine ensanglanté, dont les yeux ternes sont la preuve de sa mort. J'éprouve des remords. Je ne devrais pas être aussi joyeux alors que mon petit ami est mort il y a deux semaines. Je sens dans mon coeur une douleur violente et lancinante. J'ai envie de me réveiller de ce cauchemar et que l'on me dise que Blaine est vivant. J'en ai besoin, à présent.

J'entends une voix suraiguë qui me crie à moitié dans les oreilles. Elle me tire brutalement de mon rêve et je parviens à ouïr une mélodie derrière ce vacarme. Rachel. Mais c'est une voix un peu métallique - ça doit être une enregistrement qu'on passe sur mon poste de radio. C'est la chanson qu'ils ont chanté aux Nationals. Chacun a son solo et son petit moment de gloire. Il y a Tina. Artie. Puck. Quinn. Lauren. Rachel. Sam. Santana. Brittany. Mercedes. Mike, aussi, mais en bruit de fond. Et finalement, Finn. Je ressens de la colère - mais pourquoi n'est-il pas venu me voir ? Je suis son demi-frère, bordel ! Mon ventre gronde. Je soupire avec toute la fureur que je peux y mettre. L'enregistrement se poursuit. C'est magnifique, le travail qu'ils ont accomplis. Je suis plus que fier d'eux, bien qu'un peu déçu de ne pas avoir pu les entendre en vrai. Mais je me demande qui a passé le CD sur ma chaîne HIFI.

-« Tu crois que ça va le réveiller ? » demande une voix.

C'est Caroll.

-« Sûr et certain. » affirme une autre.

C'est Finn.

C'est Finn. Mon cerveau met du temps à décrypter l'information. Finn est là, dans ma chambre. J'ai la rage au ventre. Pourquoi n'est-il pas venu plus tôt ? Je suis dégoûté. Il me tient la main et j'ai la malsaine envie de la lui broyer, à défaut de pouvoir l'insulter. Je sens sa main aux bouts de mes doigts. Et je sens un léger tiraillement sur la pulpe de ces derniers. Je viens de bouger la main ! J'ai un élan d'espoir et je tente désespérément d'attirer son attention sur ce geste inattendu. Mais il ne voit rien et ne sent rien. J'ai envie de pleurer. Mon masque à oxygène me semble encore plus dégoutant. Je le déteste. Je le déteste pour ne pas voir que j'ai répondu à son appel. Pour n'être pas venu plus tôt. Pour ne pas m'avoir donné d'explications. J'ai l'impression que je vais péter un câble. En plus, je parie que je suis décoiffé. Mes paupières esquissent un léger mouvement que personne ne remarque. Ca m'énerve. Et je ne sais même pas comment faire pour me réveiller. Est ce que je vais condamné à vivre cela pour les trois semaines qu'il reste ?

J'ai désespérement besoin que l'on me sauve. Désespérement.


	5. Partie 4

_Je vous prie de m'excuser pour ce long délai avant ce nouveau chapitre. Plusieurs éléments de ma vie personnelle ne m'ont pas permit de continuer plus tôt Everybody needs a second chance. C'est une fanfiction plutôt courte, en faite, très courte, et j'ai donc préféré bousculer un peu mon histoire pour me faire pardonner. C'est un chapite court, je m'en excuse d'avance._

Deux semaines et est venu hier et avant-hier pour me lire le journal. C'était plutôt sympa. Il commentait chaque nouvelle avec un ton sarcastique délicieux, à la limite du politiquement correct. Il n'y a que cela qui me remonte le moral. Les autres nouvelles ne sont pas bonnes : mon traumatisme cranien est bien plus grave que ce que Dr Lake et Mary pensaient, mes radios indiquent clairement qu'un de mes os du crâne est fracturé - des fragments osseux se sont par ailleurs enfoncés, et j'ai donc une compression du cerveau. Super ! Il me passe en boucle la chanson des New Directions aux Nationales. Je la connais par coeur mais elle commence à me saouler. Il faudrait qu'ils changent un peu de disque... Mais bon. Au moins ils pensent un peu à moi. C'est déjà ça. Finn ne s'est pas excusé. Il n'est même pas revenu. J'ai une rancoeur affreuse à l'intérieur de moi. On ne m'a pas non plus parler de Blaine. De sa mort. De son enterrement. J'ai juste envie de pleurer, d'hurler et que l'on me tue une bonne fois pour toute.

La porte grince - c'est le Dr Lake. On commence à déplacer mon lit vers la porte d'entrée et le couloir qui sent l'anis, ça doit être un énième scanner que je vais passer... Généralement, il me redirige là-bas quand je dors ou que je somnole, et je m'ai pas à supporter ce putain de grésillement insupportable dans mes oreilles quand on actionne la machine, ou la chaleur atrocement brûlante qui s'abat sur ma peau. Les roulettes de mon lit glissent, glissent lentement sur le sol. Je n'ai pas l'impression que l'on prend le même chemin que d'habitude. Je n'ai même pas l'impression de savoir où l'on m'emmène - chose rare dans un hôpital comme celui de Lima-West. Je ne suis même pas sûr que c'est le Dr Lake. Cette impression se confirme lorsque j'entends une infirmière saluer la personne qui pousse mon lit.

-« Bonjour, monsieur Karofsky. »

C'est donc Dave qui s'occupe de me balader. Je me demande ce que je vais faire, et surtout, où je vais. J'ai toujours détesté ne pas avoir le contrôle sur mon emploi du temps. Comme la fois où j'ai raté la Fashion Week à Los Angeles parce qu'il y avait un bouchon énorme sur l'autoroute et qu'il n'y avait que des chauffards. Dave commence à me parler. Sa voix chaude et grave me réconforte, et j'ai l'impression que mon coeur bat légèrement plus vite : est-ce l'excitation de voir ce nouvel endroit qui me rend aussi fébrile ? Il me parle de la victoire des Titans aux championnats, tout en poussant mon lit jusqu'aux ascenseurs. Il me fait l'éloge du coach Beiste, et il me raconte avec ferveur toute la rage qui a mis dans son jeu pour marquer un essai.

-« Marquer un essai pour toi, en fait. »

Je ne sais pas trop quoi penser. De toute façon, je n'ai pas le temps d'y réfléchir. La petite sonnerie joyeuse et gaie - sans mauvais jeu de mots - de l'ascenseur me fait comprendre qu'il est l'heure de descendre. Dave pousse mon lit avec facilité et agilité. Au bout de quelques minutes où il a continué de me parler de McKinley et de l'ambiance estivale qui il a eut, il s'est arrêté devant une porte close. Sa main rugueuse est allée se loger dans la mienne et il s'est légèrement penché vers moi et mon visage et... j'ai senti comme une caresse chaste sur mes lèvres. Mon coeur s'est emballé si fort que mon compteur a bippé comme un fou. Il s'est aussitôt détaché de mes lèvres, et sa voix tremblante - contraste troublant avec sa ferveur pour le football - a raisonné dans mes oreilles, piquant à vif ma curiosité.

-« J'ai un petit quelque chose à te montrer Kurt. Je ne sais même pas si tu le sais, ou si tu crois le contraire, mais... C'est ce que je devais faire. Pour toi. Parce que je t'aime réellement. Et que je veux que tu saches la vérité, même si tu vas peut-être _partir_. »

J'ai l'impression que ce moment ne va jamais s'arrêter. C'est la seule envie que j'ai. Je veux rester dans ce couloir désert, avec la main de Dave dans la mienne et le goût de ses lèvres sur ma bouche. Mon coeur s'emballe. Est ce qu'il a autant changer qu'il le dit ? Est ce qu'il me ment ? Je n'ai pas le temps d'y penser. Il clanche la porte et pousse mon lit dans la chambre. Il y a une odeur qui m'est familière. Un parfum d'aftershave dans l'air. C'est dérangeant. Ca fait parti des odeurs qu'on a oublié avec le temps qui revienne de plein fouet. Je fronce les sourcils intérieurement. Pourquoi briser cet instant parfait en venant dans une telle pièce ? Je ne me sens pas bien. Des souvenirs du passé reviennent en masse, je ne suis pas bien du tout. Heureusement que Dave me tient la main. Bientôt, j'en sens une autre. Une autre, qui me rappelle quelqu'un. J'ai du mal à mettre un nom sur cette douceur du bout de ces doigts. Et c'est quand j'entends la voix de cette personne que mon monde s'écroule.

-« Coucou, Kurt... »

C'est Blaine.

Blaine n'est pas mort.

Mon Dieu.

Je ne sais pas quoi dire. J'ai l'impression que mon mond s'écroule. On m'a mentit. On m'a caché la vérité. J'ai envie de vomir et de pleurer à la fois. Mais pourquoi tu as fait ça maintenant, Dave ? Pourquoi tu l'as fait alors que je t'appréciais plus qu'un simple ami ? Je me sens mal. Le bout de mes doigts est plein de fourmis. On m'a menti. Mes paupières clignent, restants fermées. Ma bouche frémit lorsque Blaine y dépose un baiser. Les siens me semblent fades après avoir goûté aux lèvres de Dave Karofsky. J'ai peur. Est-ce que j'ai trahi Blaine ? Mes sens semblent devenir accrus. Le parfum des lèvres de mon petit-ami me dégoûte, me révulse, presque. Pourquoi n'est-il pas venu plus tôt ? Je veux juste pleuré. Il me semble que mon petit orteil droit bouge. C'est bizarre. Quelques secondes passent, et malgré moi, mes paupières se soulèvent.

Je vois. Je vois clair, à présent. Les particules de poussière dans l'air me semblent visibles. Les visages de Blaine et de Dave au dessus de moi sont encore flous, mais ma vue s'habitude progressivement à la clarté de la pièce. Mon regard se jette immédiatement sur Karofsky. Il semble avoir muri. Son visage a perdu ses rondeurs enfantines et je vois avec stupeur qu'il a à présent la carrure athlétique de Finn. Mais il manque quelque chose. Comme si une étincelle dans ses yeux s'était éteinte. Je jettre un coup d'oeil vitreux à Blaine. Ses cheveux ont poussé, toujours bouclés comme un petit mouton. Et pourtant, je ne ressens plus rien pour lui. A part un vide immense, et le dégout d'avoir cru en la perte de l'homme que j'aimais. Je ne le veux plus. Je veux Dave. La main de ce dernier se retire de la mienne. La chaleur de ses doigts s'éteint au bout de mes phalanges. Mon masque à oxygène me dégoute. Et malgré cela, je parviens à retrouver ma voix.

-« Reste... avec moi... Dave...»


	6. Partie 5

_Merci à tous ceux qui suivent mon histoire. J'espère que cette cinquième et avant-avant dernière partie satisfera vos attentes ;)_

-« Il doit débloquer. Parle-lui, je vais chercher Lake. Fais tout pour qu'il ne se rendorme pas ! » lance Dave à Blaine, en sortant de la chambre.

J'ai les jambes en coton. Je plane. J'entends les pas de Dave s'éloigner. Je ne veux pas qu'il parte. A peine il a quitté la chambre que je le regrette. Je vois encore flou, mais je distingue le visage de Blaine. Son masque à oxygène me dégoute, maintenant que je peux respirer par moi-même. Blaine tient fermement ma main, comme si il voulait m'emprisonner à tout jamais avec lui. Ce que je ne veux pas. Tout ce que je veux, pour l'instant, c'est Karofsky. J'ai les larmes qui montent aux yeux. Est ce que finalement je vais mourir ? Est ce que mon macabre compte à rebours s'est arrêté ? Je cligne des paupières pour chasser l'eau qui incombe mes yeux. Lui aussi, il pleure. Il pleure de joie, tandis que je pleure de dégout. Pourquoi ne me l'a-t-on pas dit plus tôt ? Est-ce que Dave le savait ? J'ai l'impression d'être dans un mauvais feuilleton pour ménagère de moins de cinquante ans. Est ce que quelqu'un dans mon entourage ne m'a pas mentit ? Je suis en colère, je suis triste, j'ai peur et je suis dégouté. Je ne sais pas quoi faire.

-« Kurt, tu m'entends ? »

Je suis tenté de répondre non, juste pour savoir ce qu'il va me répondre. Je suis tenté de pleurer. Je suis tenté de lui hurler ma colère. Et finalement, la rancoeur qui m'habite se dissipe lentement pour de la joie. Blaine n'est pas mort. Blaine est bien vivant, là, et sa main est au bout de mes doigts. Nous sommes à nouveau réunis. Mais j'ai l'impression qu'il y a quelque chose de faux, là dessous. Un petit truc, un vide minuscule, comme un puzzle à qui il manque une pièce. Quelque chose va de travers.

-« Je... suis...là...»

Chaque mot qui franchit le seuil de mes lèvres me coutent un effort considérable. Chacune de mes inspirations me fait vriller les poumons et provoque une douleur lancinante dans mes côtes. J'ai mal à la tête, aussi. Mes paupières sont lourdes, mais je lutte pour les garder ouverte. Pour Dave. Je ne veux pas repartir sans l'avoir revu. Le bip bip de mon compteur ralentit. Ralentit. Ralentit... Je sens une froideur agréable remonter mes mollets. J'ai un petit sourire aux lèvres. Je vais me rendormir. Et loin, loin de là où je suis, j'entends la porte claquer. J'entends des ordres secs et cassants du Dr Lake. Je sens l'air chargé d'électricité. J'entends un frottement. Et je sens sur ma peau une décharge électrique brûlante, qui ne me fait pas réagir. Je m'aperçois que j'ai refermé les yeux. Deuxième décharge. Toujours rien. Encore une autre. Celle l'à me fait mal, et elle me remet les idées en place. Mon bip bip se stabilise. J'entends des soupirs autour de moi. Et je comprends brutalement que j'ai failli mourir à l'instant. Ca me fiche la trouille. Pas parce que j'ai touché la mort d'un doigt, mais parce que j'ai aimé la sensation. Ce n'est pas si affreux, la mort, finalement. Enfin, si, ça l'est. Mais c'est bénéfique de savoir que c'est la fin.

Mes paupières ne s'ouvrent plus. Mes doigts ne me répondent plus. Je suis à nouveau dans le coma, et c'est déplorable. Je n'aurais sans doute plus la chance de dire au revoir à mes parents, à Finn, au Glee Club et surtout... à Dave. De ce que j'ai vu de lui, il semble dévasté. Et ça m'inquiète. Je veux que rien de lui arrive, je veux qu'il soit en sécurité. J'ai aussi envie qu'il soit proche de moi. Dr Lake fait sortir mon lit de la pièce. Il semblerait que Dave et Blaine soient restés dans la chambre, et avec eux toutes mes interrogations sur ce qu'il s'est passé après qu'on a percuté l'arbre. J'ai envie de savoir la vérité : c'est trop demandé ? Je suis fatigué. Les quelques minutes que j'ai passé éveillé m'ont tenu en haleine. Et alors que le Dr Lake me redirige vers ma chambre, je sombre dans un sommeil abyssal.

Quand je me suis éveillé, j'ai tout de suite senti que quelqu'un était à côté de moi. C'est papa - du moins je le crois. Les ronflements sordides qu'il expire me rappelle le temps où il jouait à la dinette avec moi. Ca me manque. Je regrette cette époque bénie de l'insouciance. Je la regrette tellement que j'ai les larmes aux yeux. Il n'y a pas que papa dans ma chambre. J'ai senti une ombre grande et massive me surplomber, et lorsque cette personne a soupiré, j'ai compris que c'était Finn. Aussitôt, j'ai ressenti une grande vague de tristesse me submerger. Je n'étais plus en colère, j'avais simplement de la peine. Peut-être qu'il n'avait pas assez d'affection pour moi, pas assez pour avoir les putains de trippe de venir me voir à demi-mort. En parlant de mort, je ne sais pas si mon compte à rebours a reprit. Il me resterait alors deux semaines et deux jours à vivre. C'est décourageant. Et terriblement douloureux. Je ne peux même pas dire au revoir à ceux qui ont compté pour moi. Et - pire que tout - je ne peux même pas dire au revoir à Dave. A l'instant même où son nom entre dans mon esprit, mon coeur s'est mit à battre, animé par une curieuse nostalgie. Dave. Pourquoi je ressens ça maintenant ? Après tout ce qu'il m'a fait... Je n'arrive pas à m'ôter de la tête son souvenir de la chambre de Blaine. Mais pourquoi m'a-t-il conduit jusque là-bas ? A cause de lui et pour la première fois, j'ai le sentiment d'avoir trompé mon petit-ami.

Papa se réveille, et quelques instants après, quitte ma chambre en compagnie de Finn. Ca me fait tellement mal pour eux... et pour moi, aussi. Toutes ces choses que j'ai voulu faire... Je ne les ferais jamais. Je n'irais jamais à Broadway. Je ne chanterai jamais Defying Gravity à Dave, à une foule endiablée. Je ne saurais jamais si Dave m'aimait réellement. Dave. Je ne fais que penser à lui. Ca me tue de l'intérieur. Je soupire. Si seulement quelqu'un m'entendait ! Seul mon bip bip incessant à côté de moi prouve que je suis en vie. C'est la seule chose qui me prouve que je dois me battre encore. Ce n'est pas terminé. Du moins, pas pour moi.

Les journées passent et se ressemblent. Je n'ai revu ni Dave, ni Blaine depuis l'incident de la chambre. La chaleur et la fermeté des mains du premier me manque, et le souvenir du sourire du second me plonge dans un état de faiblesse : est ce que j'étais - ou je suis - réellement amoureux de lui . Quand j'étais en sa compagnie, toutes mes émotions en sa présence me semblaient à leur maximum. Tandis qu'avec Dave... C'est différent. Ca s'est fait lentement. Et ça me bouleverse bien plus que ma relation avec Blaine. Et si je m'étais trompé ? Et si mon premier choix n'était pas le bon ? Mes idées sont confuses et j'ai du mal à me concentrer sur autre chose. J'ai peur. J'ai peur de mourir dans l'indécision, j'ai peur de ne plus jamais goûter aux lèvres de Karofsky, et j'ai peur de partir sans que quiconque ne se souvienne de moi autrement que l'homosexuel de McKinley, ou le _petit pédé fashionista_. Je suis autre chose. Je suis une personne, avec des sentiments, des hontes, des espoirs aussi. Mais ça, peu de gens semblent l'avoir capté.

xxx

Deux semaines.

Dans deux semaines, je serais mort.

Waouh. Ca fiche le moral à zéro, de se dire cela. Même si je m'habitue progressivement à l'idée de mourir, c'est douloureux, et terriblement dévastateur. Il me reste deux semaines, et je ne peux même pas faire ce que j'ai envie de réaliser. Dave n'est pas revenu. J'ai peur - et si quelque chose lui était arrivé ? Je m'imaginais tous les scénarios catastrophes possibles, espérant cependant m'être trompé. Je tenais trop à lui pour le laisser filer entre mes doigts. En revanche, Blaine est venu me voir. Je ne me suis pas réveillé pour autant lorsqu'il m'embrassa froidement, sans émotion. Je ne ressentais plus rien en sa présence, à part un goût amer de rancoeur dans ma bouche. Lorsqu'il a posé ses lèvres sur les miennes, j'ai imaginé un quart de seconde que s'était Karofsky qui m'embrassait. Il me manque tellement que j'en ai l'estomac retourné. J'y ai pensé tout au long de ses deux jours. Je me suis senti mal pendant pas mal de temps, mais la chanson des New Directions m'a remonté un peu le moral. Je n'étais pas seul, pour une fois, j'étais entouré de personne qui m'aimaient réellement, et c'était plus qu'agréable. Mais il manquait quelqu'un, sur ce tableau. Toujours la même personne. Dave.

Et si j'étais amoureux de lui ?


	7. Partie 6  Chapitre Final

Voici enfin le "dernier" chapitre de Everybody needs a second chance (le prochain étant un épilogue). Je vous remercie d'avoir lu cette histoire jusqu'à la fin, et j'espère que ce dénouement final vous plaira. A bientôt pour une nouvelle histoire !

xxx

Je n'ai plus envie de me battre. Ca ne sert à rien. Je ne me sens pas de me battre pour des choses qui n'en valent plus la peine, c'est trop douloureux. D'autant plus que je ne peux plus bouger. C'est sans doute ça le pire, après l'absence insoutenable de Karofsky à mon chevet. Karofsky. Rien qu'à l'évocation de son nom, j'en ai des palpitations. Outre la peine que j'ai de ne plus le voir, j'ai les idées terriblement confuses. Je ne peux pas prendre de décision. Pas tant que j'ai une épée de Damoclès au dessus de ma tête. Je ne veux pas prendre de risque alors qu'il ne me reste que six petits jours à vivre. J'ai le moral à zéro, je n'ai plus rien à faire dans ce monde. Je me fiche de ce qu'il reste des gens que j'ai aimé. Je ne veux qu'une personne avec moi. Et cette personne, c'est Dave. Après tout ce qu'il m'a fait, je n'arrive pas à me défaire de l'idée que je l'aime. Enfin, si on appelle ça de l'amour. Je ne sais même pas si réciproque, je ne sais même pas si je reverrais un jour son visage. C'est douloureux. La porte grince. C'est papa. Je le sens, lorsqu'il pose un pied dans ma chambre. Ca me désole. Je vais donc devoir le laisser dans six jours. J'ai une brusque envie de pleurer alors que je me rends compte que Dr Lake le suit de près. Le médecin fait s'asseoir mon père sur une chaise, tandis qu'il feuillette mon dossier - j'entends le raclement de ses doigts sur le papier - et qu'il me fait un rapide check-up. Quelques secondes de flottement se passent, et j'entends la voix du Dr Lake s'adresser à mon père.

-« Je me dois d'être honnête avec vous, Monsieur Hummel. »

J'entends mon père qui renifle. Il a dû pleurer avant de venir ici. J'ai envie de chialer comme un gosse.

-« Cela fait un mois que Kurt est dans le coma. Selon la clause spécifique à un accident de telle envergure, et à cause des lésions cérébrales de votre fils, le corps médical de l'hôpital a longuement réfléchit. En temps normal, nous vous aurions proposer de.. (sa voix se brise) de le débrancher. »

Sur ces mots, mon père fond en larmes et j'ai envie d'en faire autant. Sous mes paupières, je sens les larmes se former. D'un léger battement de cils, les gouttes se détachent et roulent sur mes joues. Je vais mourir. Mon père renifle et sanglotte comme un enfant en posant sa tête sur ma main. La froideur de ses larmes m'arrachent un frisson éphémère. J'ai envie de vomir.

-« Mais... » enchaîne le Dr Lake comme si de rien n'était, « Les lésions au cerveau de votre fils correspondent à celles possibles à opérer. La technique utilisée est toute nouvelle, et presque au point. Cependant, elle n'a jamais été testée, ce qui pose un problème pour l'homologuer. L'équipe soignate de l'hôpital voudrait vous demander si vous étiez d'accord pour que Kurt se fasse opérer. Dans les deux semaines suivant son coma, il serait probablement parfaitement capable de marcher et de parler comme tout le monde, si l'opération est effectuée. »

J'entends mon père qui s'arrête brutalement dans ses larmes. Il détache son front de ma main glacée et - je suppose - regarde le Docteur Lake, les yeux plein d'étoiles d'espérance. Est ce que je vais survivre, finalement ? Est ce que finalement, je vais pouvoir revoir Dave ? A l'évocation de son nom, j'ai envie de le prendre dans mes bras, de chialer comme un marmot et de l'embrasser jusqu'à en perdre le souffle. Je le veux. Lui, et personne d'autre.

-« C... Comment ? » demande mon père, la voix transfigurée, comme toute nouvelle.

C'en suit une longue explication, dont je ne comprends quasiment rien. Je suppose qu'il s'agit d'une série d'opérations qui vont durer 7 à 8 heures, avec au programme ouverte du crâne, extraction des bouts d'os bloqués dans ma boîte crânienne, points de suture microscopiques, effectuées par le brillant chirurgien de l'établissement - non, de l'Ohio. Depuis quand on a des brillants chirurgiens dans l'Ohio. Mes larmes se sont séchées elles-même. Je vais vivre. Dans deux putains de semaines, je serais debout, et j'irais voir Karofsky. Sous la pluie. Comme ça, ça sera romantique au possible.

-« Je vais vous laisser le temps d'y pens...» commence Lake.

-« C'est d'accord. On le fait. » l'interrompt mon père. « J'ai tout à gagner et rien à perdre, si je peux retrouver mon fiston. »

Sur ces mots, un foutu sourire crétin se plante imaginairement dans mon esprit.

xxx

Jour J ! C'est aujourd'hui que je vais me faire opérer. On a fait signé des tonnes et des tonnes de papier à mon père, au cas où l'opération foire totalement. Comme ça, il ne tiendra pas l'hôpital pour responsable et le corps soignant évitera les procès. Ce sera le Dr Shu qui s'occupera de la plus partie de mon opération, assisté pour les 10heures de travail par une équipe de spécialiste : Dr Lake, Mary, ainsi qu'une flopée d'anésthésistes et de médecins uber-sexys, comme dans Grey's Anatomy ou Urgences. L'anésthésiste principal a fait toutes les démarches pour trouver mon dosage parfait, il m'a pesé (le moment de solitude que j'ai eu, nu et étendu sur la balance), m'a fait des tests d'allergies en tout genre. Au moins ça m'a rassuré sur le professionalisme des médecins. Aujourd'hui, c'est le jour J. Dans deux semaines je serais sur pied ! J'ai le coeur qui bat à cent à l'heure, alors qu'on m'emmène dans le bloc opératoire. On place un nouveau masque sur mon visage, et au bout de dix secondes qui me paraissent une éternité, ma conscience s'éteint.

xxx

-« Chut... tu vas le réveiller, Finn. » dit une voix qui ressemble à celle de Rachel.

-« C'est ta voix qui va le réveiller, pauv' naze. » lance une autre, typique à Lauren.

Je me sens tout engourdi. Comme si je planais, et qu'on m'avait donné de la majijuana. J'ai une furieuse envie de rire. A la place, mes yeux s'ouvrent comme par enchantement. J'ai l'impression d'avoir le contrôle de mon corps. Je cligne lentement des yeux, comme pour m'assurer que je suis vivant. Si j'étais mort, il n'y aurait pas tout le Glee Club à mes côtés. Je cligne à nouveau les yeux. J'ai envie de dormir, mais je lutte contre cela. Ma tête me fait mal : j'ai l'impression de m'être fait roulé dessus par un train à toute vitesse. Mes idées me sont confuses. A part une, récurente, stupide et douloureuse : où est Karofsky ? Je le veux à mes côtés. Je sens le bout de mes doigts de pieds s'agiter. S'agiter assez pour que quelqu'un le remarque. Mercedes fond en larmes, tandis qu'elle court presque vers moi. Elle voit mes yeux grand ouverts. Je la vois. Elle me voit. Mes lèvres esquissent un fin sourire, qu'elle me rend. Je suis vivant. Putain, je suis vivant.

Les deux heures qui suivent me semblent tout simplement irréelles. Mon père m'a prit dans ses bras maintes et maintes fois. Finn et tout le Glee Club en a fait de même - même si Lauren m'a plus écrasé qu'autre chose. Lake m'a fait passé toute une batterie de test. Pour l'instant, je n'ai pas l'usage de mes jambes, et mes bras sont faibles. J'ai donc reçu un fauteuil, un fauteuil roulant qui ressemble à celui d'Artie. L'opération a été tout bonnement un succès. Même si j'ai encore du mal à ne pas m'écrouler de fatigue à chaque instant et que je n'ai dit à personne que j'entendais tout, je suis heureux. Depuis trois putains de semaines je suis heureux. Et vivant.

La seule ombre au tableau réside en Blaine. Il est venu trois jours après que je me sois réveillé. Je l'ai repoussé lorsqu'il a essayé de m'embrasser. Ca m'a brisé le coeur. Mais c'était ce qu'il fallait faire. Il a pleuré. Je n'ai pas pleuré. Je ne me voyais pas chialer pour un petit copain, après ce qu'il m'était arrivé. Je ne me voyais pleurer pour personne. Personne à part Karofsky. Qui n'est toujours pas venu, alors qu'une semaine et demie s'est passée après mon opération. Bordel. Je veux qu'il vienne me voir, mais je ne peux demander à personne de l'amener. Ca sera le trahir - tout le monde saurait alors qu'il est venu me voir - et me trahir - j'avais dit à tout le monde combien je le détestais pour ce qu'il avait osé me faire à McKinley. Mais je voulais qu'il soit là, à mes côtés, à me lire le journal avec tout le sarcasme qu'il arrive à avoir. Tout ce que je veux, c'est un baiser de Dave.

xxx

Je suis sorti de l'hôpital ce matin. A force de quatre heures de ré-éducation éclair, j'ai réussi à re-marcher. Je risque de tomber à chaque pas, mais je m'en fiche. Jamais je ne me suis senti aussi libre. L'air de dehors me semble plus frais qu'avant, et à un petit goût qui me rend nostalgique. A chaque pas, j'espère voir Karofsky se ruer sur moi. Mais ca n'arrive jamais. Je me demande bien ce qu'il se passe avec lui. Depuis le jour où je me suis réveillé dans la chambre de Blaine, il n'est pas revenu. J'espère juste que rien de grave ne lui est arrivé. Je n'y survivrais plus.

Ma maison me semble toute nouvelle. Chaque fois que j'entre dans une pièce, j'ai l'impression de la redécouvrir. C'est totalement grisant, j'adore ça. C'est comme si à chaque seconde, j'étais un bébé qui voyait tout pour la première fois. Mon père ne m'a jamais autant gâté. Dès que je quitte un endroit, il me suit à la trace pour s'assurer que je ne tombe pas. Il a acheté un monte-escalier pour éviter que je ne trébuche. Je l'adore. J'adore ma nouvelle vie, malgré ce manque constant. Toujours le même. Même si je ne vous le dit pas, vous savez qui c'est. Il me manque. D-A-V-E. Je n'ai pas encore la force suffisante pour retourner à McKinley. Ca me semble évident qu'avec tout ce qui est arrivé, ma véritable maison est McKinley. Je n'ai plus rien à faire à la Dalton Academy. J'ai rompu avec Blaine. Je suis amoureux de Karofsky. La chorale me manque atrocement. Il ne reste plus qu'un mois avant les vacances. Et je veux passer ce mois avec les gens que j'aime.

xxx

-« Tu reviendras l'année prochaine plutôt. Ca t'évitera de t'épuiser et tu auras tout l'été pour te remettre de tes émotions. C'est mieux pour toi. »

C'est Madame Pillsbury qui me dit ça. J'ai soupiré comme un enfant déçu, mais, au fond, elle avait raison. C'était fou. Elle a toujours raison. A part au niveau vestimentaire. C'est parfois pire que Rachel, et c'est peu dire.

xxx

-« Finn ? »

-« Moui... »

-« Je dois te dire quelque chose... A propos de Karofsky. »

A peine j'ai dit ça que je sens les muscles de Finn se raidirent alors qu'il est allongé sur son lit. Parler de Karofsky fait partie de l'un des tabous, dans notre famille.

-« Karofsky est venu me voir plusieurs fois, à l'hôpital. Trois-quatre fois je crois. Et je l'entendais me parler. En faite, j'entendais tout. Tout. »

Il pose son magazine sur son lit, et finit par s'asseoir.

-« Quand j'étais à McKinley... Il n'a pas fait que me bousculer ou me traiter de pédé. Quand je l'ai affronté... Il m'a embrassé. »

Il écarquille brutalement les yeux, sous le choc.

-« Karofsky est gay. Et il s'est excusé pour tout, de nombreuses fois lorsque j'étais encore à l'hôpital. Au bout d'un moment, il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait. Et encore plus longtemps après... Je me suis aperçu que je l'aimais. Réellement. Autant que tu aimes Rachel, voire plus. Je suis réellement amoureux de Karofsky. »

Il se tait. Je sens sa colère monter. En faite, ce n'est pas de la fureur. C'est de la déception. Ou de la peine.

-« Je suis heureux pour toi, Kurt. » me dit il en esquissant un sourire faible que je lui rends. « Mais il y a un problème. »

J'hausse un sourcil interrogateur.

-« Il a fait une tentative de suicide le jour où tu t'es réveillé. Et cette tentative n'a pas échoué. »

Sur ces mots, mon monde s'écroule.


	8. Epilogue

Et voici enfin l'épilogue de Everybody needs a second chance. En l'ocurrence, ce n'est pas Dave qui a eu cette seconde chance, mais bien Kurt. C'est une histoire qui touche à sa fin - ma première à vrai dire. Je suis très heureuse d'avoir reçu vos gentilles reviews, très souvent positives. Alors peut-être à bientôt ? xoxo, CaptainIceCream.

xxx

Kurt Hummel apprécia une dernière fois son reflet dans le boudoir de sa chambre. Il tourna sur lui-même, vérifiant que sa veste d'un noir profond et troublant tombait parfaitement sur son corps, puis, il sortit de sa chambre en attrapant le bouquet de roses rouges éclatantes qui trônait sur son bureau. Kurt avait retrouvé les New Directions depuis un mois - on était en septembre - et il ne s'était jamais senti aussi triste. Non. Il n'était pas triste. Il était dévasté. Vivant à l'extérieur, et mort à l'intérieur. Quelque chose était mort en même temps que Karofsky. Cette petite étincelle qui l'avait fait se battre, qui l'avait fait survivre était tout simplement parti, envolé. Mais il commençait à peine à s'habituer à une survie aussi douloureuse - aussi bien mentale que physique. Kurt ne chantait plus. Il laissait les nouveaux arrivants du Glee Club prendre leurs marques, s'habituer à la chaleur réconfortante d'un public transcendé par une mélodie parfaite. Il leur devait bien ça. Il lança un _au revoir_ à son père, avant de sortir de la maison et de s'engouffrer dans son propre 4x4 noir. Il mit en route l'autoradio. Depuis son accident, il ne supportait plus le silence. Ca lui rappelait trop la douleur de ne pas pouvoir interagir avec les autres. Il tourna la clé deux fois et le moteur s'alluma en ronronnant. Il n'allait pas en cours, aujourd'hui. Ca n'aurait servit à rien. Il n'aurait pas réussi à suivre les cours de mathématiques et aurait encore chialer comme un gamin.

Il conduisit mécaniquement, distrait, sans faire réellement attention aux autres voitures. On le klaxonna une fois. Deux fois. Trois fois. Pas de quatrième puisqu'il s'engouffra dans un petit chemin boueux. Au bout d'une centaine de mètres, les roues du 4x4 étaient enbourbées, et il ne pouvait plus avancer d'un mètre avec la voiture. Il prit le bouquet posé sur la plage arrière et sortir de la voiture, prenant soin de la verrouiller. Ses pieds le portaient, machinalement, sans émotions. Il faisait ce trajet deux fois par semaine depuis qu'il avait appris la mort de son amour. C'était son unique chance de se rappeler combien il l'aimait. Son unique chance de se rendre compte que l'amour que Dave lui portait n'était pas feint.

Au bout d'une demi-heure de marche, il arriva au cimetière. Il parcourut les rangées de pierres tombales, jusqu'à arriver devant la plus brillante, d'un marbre blanc étincelant. Il posa le bouquet de roses sur la pierre et se mit à genoux. Il eut un petit sourire triste. Dave lui manquait terriblement. Il n'avait même pas pu lui dire au revoir. Il sentit des larmes sous ses paupières, qu'il ferma brutalement. Il s'était promis de ne pas pleurer. Il posa une main glacée sur la pierre. Sans Dave, il ne serait jamais rendu compte que Blaine n'était pas pour lui. Il se serait laissé entraîné dans une histoire qui n'aurait jamais marché. Dave lui avait ouvert les yeux, en même temps qu'il lui avait ouvert le coeur pour s'y glisser à jamais.

-« Merci d'avoir été ma seconde chance, Dave.»


End file.
